


String Theory

by DavidB1000



Series: Uber Thea [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cliche Villainy Banter, Earth-X Isn't Done Yet, Gen, Oliver Can't Catch a Break, The Plot Thickens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Oliver is happy finally being freed from prison, until yet again, Earth-X Thea Queen proves peace is somehow is always out of his grasp.





	String Theory

Oliver Queen looked out from the balcony of his apartment and breathed in the cool air. He was finally free from prison, and Diaz was currently rotting in what used to be Oliver's cell.

“I bet you're glad to be freed from that nightmare.” A voice spoke and he hissed in air and turned to see Thea, no, he corrected himself, Earth-X Thea Queen land on the balcony. She smirked. “Forgot about me?”

“Great, just great. Can't even Nazis give me a few days of peace?” Oliver grumbled.

“I'm not my version of Oliver.” Thea grinned. “He actually would have given you a break.”

“I don't really believe you about anything. I know how powerful you are, and you honestly are telling me that this is some sort of absurd long game you're playing with me? To take revenge for your brother, and Overgirl?” Oliver grumbled again.

Thea grinned. “You took my family from me. Be glad I'm not going to take yours. I want to see you suffer though, and I promise you, when you have my power, you have to take the long road. I am immortal now. I literally could wait until you are 85 years old before I planned my revenge.” 

Oliver frowned but said nothing.  
Thea shrugged. “Mark my words, I am not going to fight you now. It's too early. I have my plans. You have yours. And all the Kryptonite arrows on this Earth and Supergirl's Earth won't help you.” 

“I never figured it was that easy.” Oliver spoke.

“Besides, what fun would it be if I just took my revenge now and killed you? What would be the point? I want you to always watch out and be wary. When I strike, you will know. I am not subtle. I will be what your greatest fear is. Your own sister, twisted, and evil. I know you could never bring yourself to look at your own sister's face and kill her.” Thea grinned. “Even you have your limits.”

Oliver grimaced, understanding Thea was correct. “This is a hell of a thing.” 

“I know, but I am so much smarter than you. That's not even arrogance talking, it's just a fact. I have studied you, Oliver.”

“We will defeat you.” Oliver spoke.  
Thea smiled. “You'll never win. I hold all the cards.”   
“You know exactly how we could defeat you.” Oliver spoke.

Thea grinned. “Like I said, I hold all the cards. Go ahead, try to get to Supergirl's Earth.” 

“You're not that talented.” Oliver spoke.

Thea smirked. “Like I said. Go ahead and try.” 

The door to the balcony opened and a voice spoke. “Thea Queen?”   
Oliver turned quickly. “This is not Thea.”   
Thea grinned. “Why, Hello there, Dinah Drake.”   
Dinah looked confused. “What's going on?”

Thea smiled. “Wouldn't you like to know? Well, I'll leave that up to Oliver. See ya, Oliver! Oh, and tell Felicity thanks for helping me free Siren-X.”  
She jumped into the air and rushed away.  
Dinah's mouth dropped open in shock. “What the hell? Since when can your sister fly?”

“That's not my sister, that was Earth-X Thea Queen, who has all the powers Overgirl has.” Oliver frowned.

“Oh, this is great.” Dinah groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> Man, Oliver Queen just can't catch a break, can he? He gets out of jail finally, and still has to deal with the madness of an evil version of his own sister.  
> Poor Oliver.  
> Am I being too mean to him? I mean, compared to the show, I'm a fluffy kitten, but still.


End file.
